Just as Sweet
by pyr0technic
Summary: HIATUS. In a crazy situation, May finds herself moving in with Drew for an entire month. With a Valentine's Day Dance coming up, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. — Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping. highschool!AU.
1. Rocky Beginnings

In retrospect, it was a peaceful day. A bright shining sun, a pleasant breeze, and the cute chirps of pidgey and starly in the air.

"Look, this is _not_ my fault! Everything was fine until you had to come over and smack the living daylights out of me!"

_In retrospect._ Despite the lovely weather outside, a storm was brewing between me and my enemy/friend/rival (call him what you will) over a completely ridiculous incident that had nothing to do with me and _everything_ to do with him.

Maybe we wouldn't even be having this argument if my parents weren't such business maniacs. Because if they weren't, I would be walking home in _my_ direction from school, with Dawn. This new direction involved Misty (Which was good, because I loved that girl!) and the unfortunate addition of Drew.

"May, chill out. I poked you with an eraser because _you _were the one snoozing away in _class_. I didn't know you'd _scream_." Drew managed to keep up that irritatingly stuck up attitude of his until the last sentence. Even he seemed to be getting peeved.

"Well, you know what?—" I began.

"FOR EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY AND ABOVE, WILL YOU _PLEASE _**SHUT UP**!"

Misty's scream actually _echoed. _It was effective, too, because it silenced not only me but apparently every other living thing around us. The pidgey's chirps were no more.

"There. Finally." Misty smiled in a cheerful relief.

A silent wind blew by, intensifying the already awkward silence. Drew and I simply stood there, dubious of our next action. Luckily, Misty stepped in for us.

"Okay, let's go now," the redhead declared. "But if I hear ONE MORE WORD FROM ANY OF YOU!" Her threat was accompanied with an intense glower and a fiery background.

I think she made _Drew_ feel intimidated. I... didn't think such things were humanly possible.

Misty started walking, so I sighed and followed, grumpily kicking random things scattered on the path.

Alright, so now would be a good time for a flashback.

Mom and Dad were gone. My father and mother, both being very prominent figures in the business community, kept them quite busy. It wasn't much of a pain, because they placed a ton of importance on their lovely children and made sure they were around for us in our early years.

However, we were growing up, which now gave them a little wiggle room. Wiggle room enough to _leave us behind for a month_, apparently.

At first it seemed like a pain. But then, I thought: What a great opportunity! Maybe I could go stay with Misty, or Dawn for an entire month.

As you can clearly see, that didn't happen.

We were informed by Mom and Dad that one of their friends was kind enough to take us in. I mean, of course I was disappointed that I couldn't stay with someone I knew, but at that point I had ceased caring.

So it was a _little_ surprising when I was standing at my new caretaker's house, bundled up in a my best clothes and wearing a winning smile, only to come face to face with my _rival._

Or so I thought. It was actually just a woman who _looked_ like my rival. Still: creepy. She was very pretty, with her long curly hair and her sharp green eyes. But it was so familiar...

And _then _my eyes locked onto my rival. Drew. The boy with his own _literal _fanclub at school.

At that moment, I let out a defeated sob while Drew seemed to exhale a sigh of amusement.

I mean, just... _Why? Why would this happen? What kind of sin did I commit? _After all, I _hated_ that guy. He was constantly riling me up and putting me down because I had _no style _when it came to performances.

Oh, and don't get me started on the way the girls just _fawned_ over him like he was some supreme being. That really made me angry.

The first ten minutes were basically spent writhing in agony. The parents discussed while I sat beside them, wearing the expression of death. Max just kept laughing at me.

Drew sat down next to me. "Just so you know, May, you aren't going to stay with me, though this might disappoint you." A smirk. A glare.

"Thank. Arceus." I bit out with clenched teeth, trying to restrain my temper.

"Why?" Max decided to ask.

"My mom's supposed to be out of town for a while, too. Even longer than your parents, I think. Unlike _you_, she trusts me to stay home alone." He flipped his hair out of his eyes. I tried not to scowl.

"May, Max!" I heard my mother call. Good. Escape from this prison, at last! With a renewed happy mood, I bounced over to my parents.

"Mom, so where are we stay—"

"I'll see you guys soon! Take care of yourselves!" Mom and Dad reached out to hug us and wave... goodbye.

"B-But I thought that…" With that being said, me and Max were officially stranded at my own rival's house.

We had a "babysitter". Considering, however, that all she did was lock herself up in a room and talk on the phone, it didn't make that much of a difference. Me, Drew, and Max in one household without any parental guidance. Are you beginning to see how this might be problematic?

I think you can. But back to the present.

In the beginning, I _thought_ maybe I could make amends with Drew or something and this stay wouldn't have to be a _totally _scarring experience... (I was wrong).

"Hey guysssss!" Suddenly, Ash burst out through one of the doors upstairs and made his way downstairs to us in the living room, where we were unraveling the stresses of a long school day.

Misty and I both greeted him enthusiastically. Drew's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Why are you in my house," Drew greeted flatly, frown evident on his face.

Ash just smiled and shrugged. "School let out half an hour ago, Drew. Plus since you guys weren't here… your weird... butler girl let me in. Why are you all so late anyway?" Ash inquired, curiosity and suspicion now evident in his tone.

"It's a long story, Ash. Long story short, May and Drew bicker like an old married couple. No, _worse _than that!" Misty claimed dramatically, looking like she wanted to stab something at the memory.

I felt my face instantly heat up as I immediately blabbered out the worst response. "Lies!"

"Whatever you say, May." Misty shrugged nonchalantly. It was clear she had won this round.

"And who said you could come inside, too?" Drew looked to Misty with a slightly exasperated look.

"Look, _I'm_ the one who has to suffer the burden of walking home with you guys, so I'm staying. You totally owe me. Plus, you've got a nice place!" Misty grinned innocently and pushed past Drew, who had clearly given up.

"Does this have to do with not going home to The Sisters?" I announced knowingly, making Ash snicker.

Misty twitched. "Oh, shut up!" she bellowed. The mallet was unsheathed, and both Ash and I cowered in fear. I swear she had that on her person at all times.

"Remind me to ask our 'butler girl' to never let you in again, Ash." Drew smirked, knowing full well what Ash's reaction would be.

Ash pouted. "Geez, no need to be so moody..."

"Don't waste your time, Ash. He's _always_ moody." I grinned, suddenly realizing that _I _had the upper hand in the argument. _Me_! This has like, never happened! Ever!

Drew just ignored me.

"Well, I think you _both_ are acting strange. You should be happier considering the time of year, you know," Misty brought up while she plopped herself on the couch next to me. Her blue eyes sparkled dreamily.

"What time?" I asked curiously. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Drew seeming curious as well.

"Of course, I mean…it is going to be Valentine's—"

"VALENTINE'S DAY!?"


	2. Chocolate Dreams

**Rewritten as of 5/6/14. I do not own Pokemon, Harry Potter, _or _My Mad Fat Diary!**

* * *

Misty's eyes bore into mine.

"Is there anything wrong with that, _May_?"

Suddenly all eyes were on me. I had _really_ done it this time. Quick, time for damage control!

"Yeah, I just.. didn't know it was so soon," I lied smoothly. The stares begin to disperse, and I inwardly sighed in relief.

I had a tendency of running my mouth, if you couldn't tell.

And then, I became aware of something else. My heartbeat. I could feel blood roaring in my ears, and I suddenly became overwhelmed by a certain nervous energy. Slightly off balance, I moved over to the single couch.

I had no idea what was going on. _No _idea. Misty had mentioned Valentine's Day. Yeah, so what? It's not like it... means anything to me. I exchange gifts with my friends, and if I'm lucky enough, I get some from boys. It's nothing... important...

And yet, I couldn't stop feeling like something _was _important. What was I missing here?

I begin to venture so far into this inner conflict that I even managed to drown out Ash and Misty's argument (which was most likely over the remote control. Ash wanted _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Misty wanted _My Mad Fat Diary_).

And suddenly, new images begin to come to mind. Images of chocolate hearts and red blushes quickly morphed into purple jackets and green eyes. Soon enough this led to the image of me clutching the collar of that purple jacket, leaning in for...

_Oh my god!_

"Ah!" I sprung up, jolted out of my daydream. (It's even too embarrassing to admit it was a _daydream_!) Luckily, no one noticed my sudden outburst. Drew was too busy trying to get Ash and Misty to compromise over the television channel.

I quickly shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and hopefully push that horrible, scarring, _wrong_ thought out of my brain. And forget that weird, nervous experience. I turned my attention to the others, only to find Ash and Misty silently watching some random reality show. Neither of them seemed too happy about it, judging by the crossed arms and grumpy faces.

Drew sat on the floor with his back resting against the couch with his homework out. Of course. However, his concentration did not seem to be quite there. I wonder what had him in daydream-land?

With a smug grin on my face, I decided to take the opportunity. I quietly made my way over to behind where he was sitting (noticing that Ash and Misty hadn't noticed me; they seemed to be quite into that reality show now) and held back a giggle.

"Whatcha doin'?"

I brought a hand down onto Drew's shoulder roughly, hoping for a reaction.

My hope shattered, and was soon replaced with disappointment. How was this guy totally unfazed? Is he some kind of emotionless robot? Who only turns on when he's feeling particularly cocky?

"Go away, Ash," was his bored response.

I scowled at this and kicked him lightly. "It's May!"

Drew responded that time. He turned around, face oddly flushed. "The command remains the same, Maple." He begin to chuckle at his own remark.

Drew can be such a loser sometimes.

"What's so important that you have to ignore everyone, anyway?" I was prying, I knew. But I was interested. I wanted to know. Why?

I don't know.

"It's nothing," Drew said in a clipped tone.

"Just tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell."_  
_

"Yes there is!"

Misty's loud voice interrupted us. "Cough-cough-MARRIED-COUPLE-cough-cough."

Of course. "Now is not the time," I muttered, sending her a quick glare. Mental note to self: Get Misty back soon. Preferably, by setting her up with Ash.

But for now, since Drew was ignoring me and Max was off doing homework, I was stuck watching TV with Ash and Misty. Well, hopefully this show is something that'll actually be worth watching...

As soon as I sat down, however, Ash got up. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he made his way to Drew.

"So, whatcha gonna get May for Valentine's day?" I could _see_ the way Drew's anger emanated. But more importantly - what was Ash _asking_!?

"Why would I get her anything?" Drew's tone was nonchalant. Like he didn't give a care in the world. Like I could probably die tomorrow and he'd happily bring plenty of flowers to the funeral.

"Nothing? Not even candy?" Ash looked like what he said was absurd. I agree, for once!

"That's what she gets for getting me and her in detention," he told him. Before I could get angry, I realized how strange it was to hear Drew unsettled and just... angry. Especially over something I did. Usually he just laughed and dismissed me.

Ash stared at him weirdly.

"What?" Drew frowned.

"Nothing," he simply replied. Ash sunk back into the couch beside Misty.

Drew's eyes never left the ground.


	3. Faux Dates

**Rewritten as of 5/6/14. **

* * *

School today.

Ugh, Mew. Why? _Why_? It was a _Tuesday_, too. Everyone knew that Tuesdays were the worst days. At least with Mondays, you knew you were doomed. You can accept that. Tuesdays just taunt you, like "Hahaha, you're not even _close_ to the end of the week yet."

And then my face slammed into a door.

Wait, what?

Oh yeah, school. Really wasn't looking forward to this.

I expected a wave of dread to was over me as I pushed open the door to the classroom, because, you know... it was Tuesday. Half the kids here were running on two hours of sleep. Instead, I walked into quite the animated classroom. Everyone was chatting and laughing like we got the rest of the day off. (Which clearly wasn't true.)

Ash, Misty, and Dawn were talking in a circle. Brianna was sitting behind Drew, swooning. Drew was either oblivious or continued to ignore her, instead expertly twirling a pencil around his fingers. I found it mesmerizing to stare at.

"May!"

"Huh?" I blinked, and then whirled around to find the voice that had called me. Dawn was giving me a funny look.

"What were you staring at?" she asked.

It took me a moment to register what Dawn was saying. I still seemed to be in this strange semi-mesmerized state.

"Never mind that. What are _you _guys up to?" I dodged the subject because I don't think I could properly explain exactly _why_ I was staring at someone twirling a pencil.

Dawn didn't seem to mind. She grinned widely. "You know the Valentine's Day dance that's coming up? I was thinking we should join for the committee," Dawn said, a bright smile playing on her features. I knew I was a goner. Luckily, I was already planning on doing this.

"I'm in!" I grinned and high-fived Dawn. "What about you, Ash?"

Ash suddenly made a face, realizing the spotlight was on him. "Uh, I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Dawn goaded. She begin poking Ash's shoulder. "Please, please, please, please, please-"

I winced. _Ash_ was a goner. Everyone was a goner when it came to Dawn.

"Okay, good! So We've got you, Ash, Barry, and Brock." Dawn nodded to herself as she counted the names off her fingers. "If we could get Julie..."

"Julie? She would normally be the first person to volunteer," I mused, placing a hand on my hip.

Right, Julie: Drew's younger sister. Still in junior high, but swung by our school to walk home with us sometimes. She had the same overconfident flare as Drew, and their speech patterns were scarily similiar.

And _yet _- I got along with her surprisingly well! Go figure.

Max, on the other hand, didn't hit it off so nicely with her. I don't blame her. Max is such a nerd sometimes.

When class begin, a sigh escaped my lips. This whole Drew situation was really taking its toll on me. I made a wish for Mom and Dad to arrive as soon as possible, because it was only three days into this whole thing and I was already dreading to go home. Imagine how it would be for another two weeks.

Deciding not to dwell on such horrendous thoughts, I shifted my attention to the teacher and begin jotting down notes. I was more of a "study-the-textbook" kind of gal but I desperately needed a distraction.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Ash push a sheet of paper and pen onto Drew's desk. "Sign it," he whispered.

"The dance committee? No thanks." Drew made a face and pushed the paper back. Ash did the same.

"Come on, it'll be fun! The more, the better...or wait, merrier? Um..." While Ash pondered his mistake, Drew sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why not? Just another way for me to channel my amazing talents," he said smugly. His pen scribbled his signature across the page.

And immediately, there was a barely suppressed squeal that made me cringe.

"Look! He's signing up for the committee! We should, too!"

There was only one group of girls who would utter those words. And that was Drew's fanclub. I didn't really mind, because it was his problem - it was mostly just funny to watch because he had _no _idea how to deal with them._  
_

The squealing voices continued.

"We've got to join!"

"Maybe he'll ask one of us!"

If anything, I supported them! What's wrong with a girl trying to win her man over? Right? ...Well, I guessed the problem in this case might be Drew. He didn't even care for things like... romance... I think.

Again, that was something I really didn't need to be concerned about. What I had to focus on was getting through school, so I could go home - wait, no, Dance Committee Prep. Ugh, why had I done that again?

Right. Dawn's puppy eyes. Arceus, I needed to learn to shield myself from that.

What awaited me today in the dance committee?

* * *

A lot of crap waited for me that day at the dance committee. It wasn't as easy as it seemed, but everyone got assigned to different stations. Barry and Ash were in charge of the music department (I really hoped they would pick a good DJ; I mean it's Ash. And Barry. If they picked Who Let the Dogs Out I would trample them both). Misty and Dawn (Don't ask me how she got Misty, I'm assuming it was the puppy eye treatment) were paired off to take care of the food, while Drew, Julie, and I were stuck with decorations.

"Way too low, May," Julie criticized haughtily, snatching the red streamers from my hand and hanging them up herself.

I groaned. "You might as well do the whole thing by yourself! All you've been doing is rearranging what I've put up!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just do this part. You two go get more streamers," she commanded, dismissing us with a wave of her hand. Her green ponytail swished as she climbed back up the ladder. I pouted, but supposed it was for the best. This gym didn't need my horrible decorating skills.

Drew and I made our way to the back of the gym, where we stopped in front of a rusty door. Opening the door resulted in a puff of dust, and I coughed heavily. What even was this? Some pathetic excuse for a janitor's closet.

But that's when I spotted the broken hinge held open by a broom.

Oh, _hell no_.

I knew how this was going to go. I was alone with Drew, we were conveniently by the janitor's closet, and the door hinge was broken. I know a trope when I spot one (thanks to Dawn's chick flick marathons). I refused to budge, motioning Drew to enter instead.

"What? Have you got cold feet or something? Even for the _janitor's closet_?"_ Drew _inquired condescendingly.

"NO. Just GO get the streamers, and come back out." The situation was _not _worth explaining to him.

"Okay, then..." With a nonchalant shrug, he actually obeyed and came back with an armful of streamers.

Whew. Crisis avoided!

Drew nudged me while we were walking back. "Were you afraid the door was going to shut on us?"

I jumped in alarm at how exactly he had pinpointed that. The blush rose to my face and I racked my brain for a response.

Drew, however, intervened before I could do just that. He _laughed_. "How typical. Though I suppose anyone would panic at the thought of something like _that _happening."

"Yeah," I countered, "Panicking in... disgust!"

Drew kept smirking. Obviously, I was at a loss.

We set them the extra streamers on Julie's chair, only to realize that it was completely unnecessary. She has finished decorating the whole perimeter of the gym.

"How is that even possible!?" My jaw dropped. Everything looked amazing. She had cleverly intertwined the colors to create an aesthetic affect, at least when viewed from a distance. She knew her stuff.

"Skill," she repsonded playfully. Julie hopped down from her ladder, and gave me a satisfied grin.

"Well then, I guess we're done. Let's go check on how Ash and Barry are doing with the music... We really shouldn't of trusted them on this one," I realized dreadfully.

"It can't be that bad," Drew said.

Julie and I both looked at him.

"... It could be that bad."

"EXACTLY."

We passed the janitor's closet again as we were walking. "Someone really needs to fix that broken hinge," I commented.

"It's the janitor's closet, no one cares," Julie said carelessly,

Hmph, not until you get stuck in it.

I was about to take another step when an arm wrapped around my shoulders and jerked me backwards.

My alarmed cry was drowned out by a loud crashing noise. After the initial panic subsided, I slowly opened my eyes, finding a pile of metal frames littering the floor.

And then I realized that it was _Solidad _who had pulled me back from that mess. She had saved both me and Drew. What were those stupid frames doing on the top shelf of the janitor's closet anyway? Urgh, I knew those things were bad news!

"Are you two all right?" Solidad questioned us, releasing her hold.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks so much, Solidad!" I gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, thanks. They really should consider sprucing that place up. Or at least _cleaning _it," Drew added, making a face at the mess on the floor.

The pink-haired woman before us sighed. "No one wants to do it. Have you _seen _the stuff in there? Canned pineapples, random Christmas movies, stuffed animals..." Solidad, luckily, spared us from the rest of the apparently creepy things stored in the closet.

"I'd rather not know," Julia said sheepishly.

"So you're in the committee for the dance. Anyone you want to go with?" Solidad flashed me a winning grin. I shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know," I told her, shrugging. In reality, my answer was honest. It's not like I wanted anyone to ask me, or I was planning on asking someone else... romantically.

And yet my answer didn't seem honest to the others. Solidad had that knowing look on her face she always got around Drew and I, and Julie just giggled impishly behind her hand.

Don't ask me.

"Well, we better go and see what they're up to!" Julie changed the subject, ready to head off to the DJs.

Solidad held her arm out, successfully thwarting her. "Hey, you need to make the banner you know," she reminded.

Julie sighed in aggravation. "May can do it. We haven't got all day, you know!"

"Sure..." I wasn't going to complain, despite Julie's snappy attitude. Besides, I liked doing things like that. Art was kind of my forte.

After gathering some supplies from the closet (_carefully_), I picked up a paintbrush and swept it across the banner, writing the title Julie had given me. After working at it for a few moments, the end result turned out surprisingly well. I even turned around to Drew seeming slightly impressed.

"Nice." Even Julie was impressed.

She took the banner away to let it dry, and once again, I was left behind with Drew.

"We did such a good job on all of this. Too bad I'm probably not going to go anyway," I said. The thought of going with a date never even hit me once. Of course, it's a Valentine's Dance - you _have _to go with a date!

"I could take you if you want," Drew told me casually.

And this unexpectedly made me heart jump. Still trying to recover from the initial shock, I exhaled shakily. Me? Drew's _date_? Would that... what would people think? What would _Brianna _think? I would be so dead!

"Um, but...people will...see us," I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

"You're the one who said you wanted to go," Drew said. I couldn't tell if he was dejected; he had turned around for some reason.

"Ummm...okay, then. Sure." Why were these things always so _awkward_? Wait - did Drew just ask me _out?_

"Guys! We really need to get going, I've got a project that I need to start and finish TONIGHT!" Julie's voice called out from the opposing side of the gym. She swung her backpack onto her shoulders, waving us over.

Barely registering her voice, I continued pondering the question. No, it was just... a pity thing. A sympathy thing. He did it because he felt _sorry for me._

That felt worse than I thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4: Near fangirl attack

Jansee: DEAR GOD I AM FREAKING BACK!

May: Wait…who are you?

Jansee: Oh god. How long have I been gone? –bites nails off-

Misty: MORE THAN FOUR MONTHS!

Jansee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, before I start hyperventilating, I should start the story.

May: You really should take this time to apologize to the readers…

Jansee: True. I owe them that and a coupon to free pizza. (Hey, virtual coupons are better than no coupons!)

**splitheart1120: **Haha, yes he did. XD It's been so long since I've talked to you! Let's message again ^^ -gives coupon for free pizza-

**Clovers13: **Well, are you a psychic or what! I've been planning something like that happen! XD –gives pizza coupon-

**Anonymous: **Thank you! –gives pizza coupon-

**Ronmionex3: **Thanks so much ^^ Lol, cuteness is exactly what I'm aiming for.

**LoveLoverGrl: **Oh come on, we all eventually have in one point in our lives. XD Haha! –gives pizza coupon-

**MidnightSapphire15: **OH GOD NEELZ YOU ACTUALLY FREAKIN' READ THIS! NO! GET OUT! NO PIZZA COUPON FOR YOU! YOU GET A KISS FROM OSKY INSTEAD! XD Which I know you'll love!

**A La DarkAngel: **Ah, the fanfic slacker. I missed you, Archie! Respond to my damned messages! D: -gives pizza coupon with slight dismay-

**Fangora the Dragon: **You have no idea how much you made me love you with that review XD THANKS SO MUCH! –gives you pizza coupon and discreetly slips you a chocolate bar-

**Hiya-exclamationpoint: **I know, I know, haha sorry! Just for you I'll try to make this chapter longer than usual, okay? ^^ Oh, and we should message again! -gives pizza coupon-

**DarkRoseDiamond: **-facepalm- Look how I updated so QUICKLY. QnQ I'm so sorryyyy, but here! –gives pizza coupon-

**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06: **You have no idea how many times I had to look to spell out your username correctly! Haha, but that's okay. Thank so much for the reviews! -gives pizza coupon-

Jansee: Alright then, that's all. ROLLING!

* * *

After that incident, I was thoroughly relieved to be inside my room (well, guest room anyway) alone, and away from the rest of this crazy world. Or maybe it was just me, which it probably was. But on the contrary side, Misty was definitely crazier than me.

I got in a comfortable position on top of the fluffy covers of the bed and attempted to start on homework. Not that I do homework the first thing I get home, but I need a _distraction. _Quite badly, at that. So as they say: desperate times call for desperate measures.

But my mind didn't listen to me (when did it?) and kept replaying the event over and over. I got frustrated and threw my books to the floor and caught my reflection in the dresser mirror beside the bed. I was stunned to see it tinted pink.

Then it all dawned on me.

And realization always comes along with horror and panic in my case.

Julie selected this exact moment to barge in without warning. And of course, I nearly shrieked in terror at the suddenness, and by now I was at the point of hyperventilating and I had no idea why.

Then she took one look at me and froze in tracks. "What happened to you?" She didn't have to say anything, the incredulous expression on her face said plentiful.

"I would tell you if I knew," I retorted sarcastically. Secretly I felt relieved, since my heart finally stopped pounding so painfully hard.

"You're so weird," she said in clear frustration, flipping her bouncy green ponytail in the process of doing whatever she came here to do. But then she paused again, and turned to me with a scary spider-woman look which terrified me.

"Now I remember what I came for! I saw Drew talking to you earlier today, and you looked like you were freaking out or something, what'd he say!" Julie exclaimed this all in a single breath, and I started to doubt if she and Drew really were related. Oh right, they definitely shared the same ego, it was true.

I knew better than to lie. People were going to find out somehow or someway, so I figured I might as well tell the truth. "You know how you need a date to go to the, um…dance? So h-he asked me, well…offered to take me since I obviously have no chance of getting a date whatsoever," I explained. I added the last bit somewhat intentionally, trying to make it seem like I really didn't care about the whole thing. Which I did, I really did.

"OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT!" My heart sank as I heard the squeal. There went my chances of keeping it a secret for at least a little while. I was going to get murdered by fangirls.

Well, I had one option left. "If you tell anyone, I swear I'm going to spread a rumor about you and Max." My voice sounded convincing enough, probably because I wasn't exactly lying.

"But that's not even true!" she said in defeat, her mouth agape. Then she realized what I was trying to do, which I figured out by the narrowing of her dark brown eyes.

"Neither if the fact he asked me to the dance. He obviously did it out of pity," I said, trying to hide the disappointment that kept threatening to show in my voice.

Julie wasn't convinced.

"Well, let's say he _did _ask me, he has tons of _prettier _fangirls to ask for that reason. He already has tons of girls who like him," I reasoned. I sounded rational enough, in my opinion.

"Including you!" Julie said this in a strained outburst, as if she wanted to say this for a long time.

"I never said that," I quickly countered. It was too bad for me that my voice was high enough for bats to hear it.

She gave me a smirk.

"Oh, alright, maybe it's true!" I stole a sideways glance at the mirror again. Was it just me or was the pinkish color getting _worse?_

And with that, I wished for the subject to go no further which Julie would certainly take it, so I pushed her out and confined myself to my room the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day at school was no better. Maybe my life was slowly going downhill without me noticing it.

This time, the dreaded fangirls corned me after class when I was heading to the Valentine's Day dance preparations.

Then I suddenly felt a surge of anger go through me. I was tired of all this fangirl nonsense (I'm picking up this kind of vocabulary from Max, which I loathe) and I decided to give them a piece of my mind.

"Look, I haven't done anything to any of you so I suggest if you really want a date to the dance, go ask someone who will actually go with you!" I felt guilty after saying something like that, but I couldn't help but feeling angry. Why should I be blamed if Drew asked—I mean offered to take me to the dance?

From the four girls, a red-headed one stepped forward and glared at me murderously. She raised her hand, and for a second I thought she was going to slap me. But she retreated and suddenly left with her gang of girls.

As soon as they left, I found out that Drew had been behind them. I had no idea how long he had been there, though.

"What did they say?" he asked innocently.

Well, that answered my question.

"Nothing, just something about the dance," I answered easily. The last thing I needed was to let him know about the fangirls. As if it was going to stop me from going with him anyway.

Wait. Did I just say that?

I went a hopefully not-too-dark shade of red and walked inside of the dance preparations room. Sure enough, everything was going normally. Ash seemed to be arguing about the balloon colors with Misty, which made me roll my eyes and laugh. Dawn was chattering away on her phone, and Barry sitting idly by.

"I'm guessing you guys got practically nothing done?" I asked with a giggle as soon as Dawn snapped her cellphone shut.

"Well, I can safely say the colors of the balloons will never be decided," she retorted smartly, hopping off of her seat on the table and walking over to the arguing duo.

"Guys, I think it's obvious. It's _Valentine's day. _The colors are going to be red, white, and pink," she stated cheerfully, snatching the ordering sheet away from their hands.

Ash and Misty only scowled at each other, but at least they dropped the argument.

"Well, we're still going through selections for songs, and we unfortunately found out that our DJ had absolutely horrible taste in romantic music," Dawn said sharply, pointing a venomous glare at said boys Ash and Barry. "We have to start over. You and Drew take care of that…but I'm trusting you for the most part," she added, stalking off to order others around.

"Well, my suspicions of those two choosing horrible songs was correct," Drew pointed out with a smile, making me laugh.

"That's exactly what I thought," I agreed, sitting down in front of the laptop. It turned out they really _did _pick "Who Let the Dogs Out," which annoyed me to no end. I deleted all the songs from the list except for "Love Drunk." At least they chose one right.

"Oh, by the way, who's Julie coming to the dance with?" I questioned casually as I scrolled down lists of songs.

"She refuses to tell me, which kind of concerns me," he answered for me, pointing to one of the song names on the screen.

I glanced at the screen, and promptly burst out into laughter. "My heart will go on? Seriously, Drew?"

His face tinged red as he muttered in annoyance, "Under that, idiot."

He chose "Grenade," which I figured wasn't that bad, and added it to the list. Then I remember what he had said about Julie.

"Playing the overprotective brother role, now are we? Come on, she's only two or three years younger than us," I said casually, although the thought of him being overprotective was kind of absurd.

"Yeah I know, but still. I can't imagine seeing her with some random guy," he said to my response. This shocked me. He wasn't denying that he was overprotective…

I ignored this and pointed out, "Neither can any of us see you with some random girl."

"So you're claiming that you're a random girl?"

I paused for a while. Wait, he didn't mean…

"Well, I'm not _with _you," I pointed out, my face burning.

He seemed to catch on to what he said, and blushed as well. "…I wasn't implying that, I meant the dance."

"May, are you getting anything done! All I see you doing is talking!" Dawn's voice called out from somewhere, startling me.

"Yes, talking _and _working!" I called back in annoyance.

A couple of hours passed by with us talking, and I found myself really enjoying it. We talking about a lot of things, and though it was casual, it made me feel like I knew him better. He still had his ego, though.

After the afternoon's work was finished, all of us packed up to head home with excited murmurs. After all, it was Friday. That was the one thing about this school day that was actually good.

"You know what we should do today? We should have a pizza party!" Julie exclaimed excitedly, receiving positive replies shortly after.

"For accomplishing what?" Drew asked skeptically, though obviously he was all for the party.

"A pre-accomplishing party, then!" Julie remarked lamely, earning her laughter all around.

"We all know whose place it's going to be at!" Ash said enthusiastically.

And that's how Drew and Julie ended up with eight people at their house to feed.

* * *

"Good pizza," commented Ash happily between a bite of pepperoni. I only nodded in agreement as I sat next to him and scarfed the pizza down, pausing for sips of coke to wash it down in between.

"You guys are—" Misty and Drew found themselves saying the same thing at the same time, so they stopped for a moment and laughed.

"Weya whurt?" Well that came out wrong. I swallowed and tried again, "We're what?"

"Such food monsters," Dawn said for them, staring at Ash mostly as he went for another slice of pizza. She sipped her coke silently and ate her pizza almost too slowly, mocking us.

"Hey, at least we're not chucking down free food, we all had to chip in for it, you know," a voice reasoned.

We looked over to the voice to see Julie's friend, Jack, who we had no trouble with remembering at all, since he was really quite good looking for his age with coffee curls and sea-green eyes.

"It _is _our place." Drew had stated a valid point, but Julie heard this and shot a glare his way.

"But it's not like you aren't welcome," she laughed nervously at Jack and averted her face from him. She proceeded to catch the eye of her other friend in the dance committee who was blonde, who winked and giggled at her.

I stared curiously, but it made sense.

Julie had a painfully apparent crush on him.

And remarkably just on cue, Dawn and Misty caught my eye and smiled mischievously. So they had understood, too.

Dawn stood and sat next to the blonde girl, whose name I found out was Jade. I figured that since Jade was friends with Julie, Dawn was going to ask her whether the crush was true or not, but she were taking _forever. _Dawn must have just found a new friend.

Everyone finished up their pizza(or more like there was no more pizza to eat) and was sitting around in pairs, to my amusement. The pairs were Dawn and Jade, Ash and Barry, Drew and Jack, Misty and I.

I finally started to feel it was going to be fun at this place, but it all went downhill from there.

* * *

Jansee: D: I thought I got my writing persona back, but…looks like I didn't. NOOOOO!

May: Let me guess, it's going to be a cliché game of truth or dare.

Jansee: No, but you're quite close! :D

May: Knew it.

Jansee: Oh and readers, this is me being generous and not leaving you on a complete cliffhanger. XD

WAS THAT CHAPTER LONG ENOUGH? –waits for "YEAH!" from audience-

And did you think it was going to be all adventure-y by the last line? Well I did, but then I reminded myself it was romance/humor, and I couldn't do anything that drastic. XD Haha, well anyway, REVIEW!

PUH-LEASE! –in insane prep voice-

Misty: -_- Talking in a prep voice is not going to make them review…

Jansee: REVIEWS MAKE THE UPDATE FAAASTEEERRR! ;D


	5. Chapter 5: Dresses and Coffee

Jansee: ...you know guys, for me, this is a pretty fast update.

May: Key word: for you.

Jansee: I'd sigh really long and counter with some snarky remark, but I'm too lazy for that shit. Review Time! :D

**DarkRoseDiamond: **You MAY be wrong...who knows? :D Not sure. Barry is just her friend, and nothing more. Thanks!

**LoveLoverGrl: **And here I am updating! Thanks for the review!

**AsiansAreAwesome-AAA: **Thanks for the review! I love your penname by the way, fellow asian ;)

**weird-cute-n-random: **YES I KNOW I'M BACK! 'TIS A MIRACLE, ISN'T IT? 8DDD

**Just Another Hedgehog: **I agree that it may be a good idea to change your username, I mean, look, I didn't even type in the numbers because of my supreme laziness. xD

**AIlove Akuma**: Thank you so much! That review really did brighten my day!

**Fangora the Dragon**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed that chocolate! XD Even though it WAS virtual...I'd give you all real chocolate if I could, trust me!

May: Okay, cut the nice act, we all know it isn't true.

Jansee: It may be true I'm not nice, but I'm definitely nice to my reviewers! xD

* * *

"Well then, anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Dawn inquired in a bored manner whilst filing her nails.

"Count me out," Misty muttered, rejecting the idea straight-on and standing straight up from her seat on the sofa. "It's getting late, anyway, look at the-"

"You can always sleepover," Julie suggusted, although I did suspect she had reasoning of her own behind it.

"And when did I give you permission to do that?" Drew asked her with a slight glare.

"Since our 'babysitter' decided to adopt our guest room and listen to her iPod and talk on her cellphone all day," she quickly countered, afterwards smirking, acknowledging she had the upper hand in the argument.

I, for one, was all for the idea of having a sleepover. "Why not?" I asked brightly.

Drew gave an exaggerated sigh, flicking his hair almost dramatically. "Go have your fun, but if anything goes wrong, you bet the information will go to Mom faster than you can deny it," he warned daringly, leaving us to ourselves.

"And it's girls-only one," Dawn emphasized. The rest of the boys including Jack, Ash, and Barry left without any complaint. I doubted they would have much fun with a girls sleepover anyway, unless they were perverts, which none of them were. Hopefully.

While Drew had left to his room (I bet a hundred bucks that he was playing his Xbox), we were left behind with Misty, Dawn, Jade, Julie, and I.

We settled for hanging out in Julie's room, since it was the most fun and comfy. There was a horror movie playing on the TV (no one was watching, of course) and really everyone had something to do, it was actually kind of peaceful and relaxing, not quite the picture of most sleepovers that happened on TV.

"So...when are you gonna ask him?" Jade broke the ice when she asked this questioned every so slyly to Julie.

"I thought I said to _drop it_," Julie countered, glaring daggers and knives and possibly other weapons that I couldn't name.

"It's not like you're going to get anywhere if you don't make a move," Dawn said knowingly. She had picked up on their conversation as quickly as they had started it, unsurprisingly.

Misty, on the other hand, was on another boat entirely. "What are you talking about?"

"Julie's crush," I answered her casually.

Julie shot me another scathing glare. "You make it sound, so..."

"Point is, Julie," Dawn interrupted, ignoring Julie's protests, "you need to make a _move._"

"And if he doesn't like me?" Julie said with an sharp exhale.

"You keep thinking negatively. What if he really did like you but he was too embarrassed to ask you to the dance because he didn't know if you liked him or not?" The chances of this were a little above unlikely, but I could understand Dawn had said it for reassurance.

Julie didn't say anything afterwards, but she made it clear that she wasn't going to do anything.

Dawn shot me a knowing gaze, and I couldn't help but smile a bit as I knew exactly what she was planning to do.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, my plans with Dawn went completely downhill when I wound up with a sprained ankle (thankfully not too severe) the day after. The only fact in which I could be thankful for was that it was Saturday, and I didn't have to be completely bored since Julie offered to keep me company while I sat helplessly in my bed.

I was about to die of the boredom when I got a surprise visitor, which was Drew. Of course, I guess it wasn't all that surprising since we did sort sort of live in the same house for the time being...

"Why are you here?" I blurted out, as it only hit me afterwards about how rude that sounded. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't rude himself. Or maybe I was just trying to reassure myself.

"What, it's strange to visit someone who is injured in my _own home_?" he inquired with what a lot of people like to call, the emo hair flip.

I stifled my giggles and tried to come up with a retort, but I was mostly defeated by what he had said earlier.

"Well, when it's _you_," I finally replied.

I could've sworn he rolled his eyes, but I couldn't exactly tell. "Just came to say that I'm going out, so you two...well, and the practically non-existent babysitter have the house to yourselves."

Before he left, however, he placed a red rose on the bedside table, saying nothing more as he closed the door behind him, leaving me with what I was sure was a flabbergasted expression on my face.

Julie was practically snorting with laughter. "You should've seen the-haha-look on your face!"

I decided to use her own glare against her, but after seeing it didn't work, sighed and defeat and whipped out a magazine and pretended to read it.

"Like you read magazines, May," she said, snatching the papers away from my hands.

"What do you want?" I demanded, completely ignoring the rose and pretended like nothing ever happened. The way Julie was laughing, however, implied that she wouldn't let me pretend for much longer.

"Ohhhh, nothing, just the fact that my brother gave you a rose. A red one, at that," she answered like it was obvious, which in her defense, _was._

The subject was abruptly changed when my cellphone started to buzz in my pocket. I opened it up only to read the text from Dawn. _Get Julie. Dress shopping._

The idea of shopping brightened me a bit, but now for the issue of Julie. I wasn't sure how a girl with such a high self confidence could be so nonwilling to even ask the guy she likes out.

"Um, we're going shopping," I tried, giving her the best, confident grin I could muster.

"With that leg?" Julie questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

About two hours of practicing to walk around the whole house (and Julie and Drew's house was quite big) I got the hang of it, and the pain was lessening anywho.

"HA! When the Great May says she'll do it, SHE WILL. DO IT," I proclaimed dramatically, kicking the old sneakers off to switch to flip-flops.

"Whatever." Julie didn't look impressed, but I knew she wouldn't refuse shopping. I had gotten to know her too much in the past two weeks.

* * *

"I am freaking tired," Julie breathed, muttering curses under her breath.

"Well, do you know how to drive? Thought not," I countered equally, bent down to the ground as my hands braced my knees.

The result of our drained energy was walking all the way to the mall on foot, except we didn't walk, we ran the whole way because of an argument that I can't even recall. I finally caught my breath and stood up, admiring the atmosphere. The sky was a fresh baby blue, and the wind blew peacefully. The sun had yet to show, but it was still pretty bright out.

Ignoring the chills I got when the air conditioner blew past us as we entered inside the shopping complex.

I sent a text to Dawn. _Where are you?_

_Third floor,_ came her reply.

Julie was silently walking at my side, but she wasn't quite the definition of bored. She had a wonderfully stocked up purse with her, and that was anything but displaying her interest. Hopefully she wasn't aware of the fact that this was actual, dress shopping.

We took a few escalators and I managed to spot the blunette and made my way right over to her. Jade and Misty were with her, predictably. She was already trying on different outfits, and this time, burst out of the dressing room with a white chinese-styled dress.

"Hi." I gave her a smile and waved. My gaze passed on to Misty, who seemed indifferent to the situation she was in. Jade was ecstatic and commenting on everything Dawn tried on, basically acting like a younger version of Dawn herself.

"Come on, while they take another twenty minutes fretting over the same dress, we can go find some others," I told Misty quietly, taking her hand and attempting to escape the scene.

"Not so fast!" Dawn blurted out, blocking our paths. "I've already selected dresses that you two can try on, so get in the dressing room, now."

I shrugged and went without complaint, because I could trust Dawn with her dress choices. Misty on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled.

"Of course it had to be pink!" Misty groaned irritably, holding the dress up by its hanger and positioning it in front of herself.

"Pink looks good on you! As long as it's pastel, not the bright kind that contrasts horribly with your hair," Dawn commented in distaste, emerging in yet another dress which Jade was happy to comment on.

"And Julie can come with me," Dawn finally said, an innocent plastering her face. Oh, but I was the one to catch the evil glint in her azure eyes, and was still keen on knowing the evil intentions that lay deep in her soul.

Or, maybe it was just a friendly twinkle.

Meanwhile, Misty emerged from the dressing room, her face color matching her dress color perfectly. I walked up to her and gently pulled out her ponytail, ignoring the undignified, "Hey!" and stood back.

"Looks like first time's the charm for you," Jade muttered a bit in awe as Misty's red locks fell to her shoulders.

"Why do I even need a dress?" Misty protested, holding up the hem of her pastel pink colored dress questioningly. It had spaghetti straps, a slight V-neck, and made an A-shape as it flared out around her legs.

To this, Jade shrugged. "Well, Dawn and May are going to the dance."

For a short second I was in shocked with this news, but I recalled the event with Drew "technically" asking me to the dance. It was kind of pathetic that I almost forgot.

On cue, Dawn and Julie returned from wherever they were, Julie dressed in a lemonade yellow dress with hues of green and blue weaving in and out near the hem.

I guess Dawn didn't have any evil intentions after all.

"Hey, Dawn, who are you going to the dance with?" I suspected I had asked it a bit too hastily, but I was all too eager for her to answer. That was because Dawn had never, ever, liked someone before.

"Barry," she answered absentmindedly, dumping all the dresses she had rejected into the return bin, picking a select few out for herself.

"You like him? Are you going out? Does he like you?" I erupted with questions at once, more than eager  
to know.

"Unfortunately, no. We're only going as friends," she said in defeat with a small sigh.

"Wait, so you do like him?"

"No, but I wish I had an actual date to the dance."

I ever so carefully dodged the awkward silence and took to tormenting Julie. "Oh, I think he's going to _really _like this dress," I said with a cheshire cat grin.

"_Don't,_" she spat crossly, with an unmistakable blush.

And the rest of the evening went by like that, the four of us having fun and joking around.

I wondered where Drew was.

* * *

I loved coffee.

Nothing could go wrong with coffee, ever.

And coffee shops were even better. When I _wasn't _at sports practice after school, then I'd just hang at the coffee shop. It had internet and coffee, and that was all I needed.

Of course, all was well and peaceful until a familiar blob of purple plunked down onto the chair in front of me.

"What's up, Paulie?" I offered as a greeting, drinking another sip of the ice-cold coffee.

He glared at me skeptically before he retorted, "You know I'm never going to answer you if you call me that, Drew."

"Fine, _Paul_, what brings you here?"

"Nothing, really, just finished up homework and I was bored."

I felt myself smirking. "You finish homework by Saturdays?"

"I have a brother that's as motherly as my real mom," he answered with a hard glare.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist..."

I laughed out loud at his disgusted expression.

"I just wanted to see what your reaction would be if I said that. Quite hilarious, really," I continued laughing.

The next hour was spent side-by-side with Paul on the computers at the cafe', not having anything better to do. That and I had an unhealthy obsession with Tumblr. The site was addicting, I clearly didn't deserve any blame.

"Oh my god."

I raised my eyebrows at Paul's sudden surprise and leaned over to look at his screen.

"Oh, still chatting with _tehsky609 _are we now?"

"Shut up. I don't chat anonymously, this person randomly started spamming me, the only reason I replied."

"This is why you should get a Tumblr."

"What do you even do on that site?"

Oh god, he just asked me the hardest question in the world.

"Forget it. So what'd she say?"

"He/she wants to meet me."

"...weren't you guys only chatting for like, the past thirty minutes or so?"

"Yes, which is what's creepy about them."

"Maybe they want to get some. I say you go for it, you won't get another chance for years, whether they're a boy or a girl."

I was immune to his glare, so only stopped laughing when I earned a sharp kick on my leg.

"I need to get home, anyway."

He stood and threw his empty foam cup into the trash can, and shrugged his hands into his pockets and left.

I sighed, and logged off Tumblr and began to start walking home.

I wonder what May was doing?

* * *

Jansee: OKAY, YOU GOT ME THERE. THIS IS A TOTAL FILLER CHAPTER.

Drew: Aren't _you _the one obsessed with Tumblr?

Jansee: T_T Yeah, but, I thought it would be cool if you were. XD You have a life at school.

...not when you're at home, it seems.

Ash: Where have I been all this story?

Jansee: Oh right, I'll need a chapter that centers a little around Poke...BUT GAH THIS IS CONTEST-CENTRIC...SOMEONE...*runs away*

Oh, I'll be publishing a Poke one-shot after this, that should satisfy Ash's needs.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Hearts and a Diamond

**It's me after...however long it's been this time. :T**

* * *

_Julie's POV_

* * *

Finally, my seemingly endless torture comes to a halt as we exit the claustrophobic mall into an atmosphere of fresh air. Quite refreshing after being endlessly teased by May for my infatuation with Jack.

I don't know why they even wanted to go to such lengths to help me. I mean, it's just a stupid crush, who cares?

Or at least, that's what I'm trying to get myself to believe.

"No no, listen, May...LEMONADE PEANUTS!"

"Hahahaha!"

Don't ask me what they're talking about. Sometimes I tune out of their conversations, getting lost in a world of my own, filled with chocolate...lots and lots of chocolate. Have I ever told you that I loved chocolate? Chocolate is a really beautiful, romantic thing. It would be nice if Jack gave me chocolate.

I promptly shook my head clear of thoughts involving Jack. I felt very uncomfortable and flustered when I thought about him, so I tried not to do much. But who can prevent a girl's fantasies from happening inside her own head? No one.

"Hey Jade, why'd you get two dresses?"

We all turned to the clueless blonde, who stared blankly before replying, "Oh Julie, you know that girl in class three? She said she wanted me to buy her a dress for the dance, too."

I got the look where my nose gets all crinkly. "Oh, _her_?"

I didn't have very pleasant memories of her, to be frank.

"Yeah, her name was...Roxy, I think." Jade stopped talking and reached for her noise-making phone.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ohgodohgod this isn't oh _shet _this isn't - crap."

I sent her a puzzled look before leaning over her shoulder and reading the apparently dreaded text.

_hey jade! is the dress a shade of red like i asked? well i hope so, because jack told me he likes red c: i'm going to have so much fun with him! see you at the dance!3_

I blanked for a minute and the world was all a blur colors and voices while the other girls read the text and suddenly all their worried eyes were on me.

Er. "U-Um, what guys? It doesn't really matter, I mean...I'm not the type that would...really care about something like this." I rambled on and on about pointless garbage that I had no idea where it came from. I gripped my arm with my hand and looked away, and I felt my head start to pound for my reluctant will to cry.

"Jade, hold my bags. I'll be back." I somewhat rudely dumped my bags in her arms and got out of there fast I could, enduring the blazing sun beating down on my bare face.

After running, I came around the last corner to my house, and I broke.

I felt tears running down my cheeks and sighed exasperatedly and stood there in that dark alley, wiping away these meaningless tears. I held my rists against my closed eyes for a long time, but that didn't work either.

I absolutely hate crying. It's such a weakness.

I'm not a little girl to get upset over this. Hmm, so a guy I supposedly had a crush on has a date to the dance. My life is not over, and I will not be crushed.

No matter how many times I said this to myself the tears wouldn't stop coming, so I gave in and let out a cry.

It was a horrible, small, pathetic sounding sob.

"Uh - er - a-are you okay because you don't look very okay to me."

I looked up.

-.-

Oh, fudge.

I say that because I don't like to curse.

"So, are you...okay now?"

"Of - of course I am." Mustering enough what was left of my dignity, I stood up tall and inhaled hastily.

Max stood there with this sketchy expression, staring at me through square rimmed glasses and his hand wrapped around his chin. Quite a thoughtful gaze, if anything. I wonder what was going on in that big head of his.

"Where are the girls?" he asked me.

"Oh, they're...still on their way back." Sugar-coated truth, as I like to say.

"So, then let's head on back," he said, leading the way.

I followed behind reluctantly. Why wasn't he making a big deal out of this? Very fishy.

-.-

We entered through the living room where Drew was stretched out lazily on his laptop, sunlight rays from the door piercing his irritated eyes.

"Augh, keep the door closed. We don't need another pesky fly trapped in here," he muttered with his eyes still trained on the screen.

And then it hit me. I cried in front of Max!

I glanced at him and winced a little on the inside. I couldn't stand to see him without feeling incredibly embarrassed, so I discreetly inched away from his somewhat oblivious aura and proceeded to my room.

I entered inside the familiar green and purple themed room and felt myself at peace. But not for long, once the event replayed in my head over and over again. What was I going to do?

I can't believe I cried in front of someone! Why was I crying anyway?

Wait. Oh, yeah. Ugh, I guess Jack got 'taken.' Whatever. There are other guys. Maybe it just hit so hard because he was the first person I was ever more-than-platonically interested in.

It just sort of stung. It left a bad taste in my mouth knowing that especially the girl I didn't like had managed to get with him.

My life sucks.

I flopped down onto my bed, and immediately afterwards perceived a petite jingling from my cellphone. Unlocking the screen, I viewed it and saw a text from May, asking if I was okay. I selfishly ignored it, choosing to instead, get on my laptop. It always cheered me up.

After logging into enough social networking sites to keep me occupied, I opened into my email and soon after got an IM from someone.

_MM: Wow, this is kind of ironic._

What a vague message.

_JH: What is?_

_MM: Well first off, that the moment I decide to get online, you do. And also considering the fact that I'm in the room next to you, Julie._

_JH: ...well, this is odd._

_MM: It is, but it's sort of your fault that you ran away before I could get the chance to say anything._

_JH: You obviously don't understand girl code, Max. That means I don't _want _to talk._

_MM: Well we are now, aren't we?_

_JH: Yes, but...it's different. _

_MM: How so?_

_JH: Ugh, never mind. So what do you want? _

_JH: ...sorry, didn't really mean to make that sound offensive._

_MM: What do you think I want to know, genius?_

_JH: Obviously I was upset!_

_MM: And why?_

_JH: Well..._

_MM: What?_

_JH: ..._

_MM: Come on, it can't be that bad._

_JH: How do I make this sound not stupid? Oh, I give up. A guy that I liked is going out with some other girl. _

_MM: Ohhhhhhhh. You have no idea how much sense that makes._

_JH: Are you implying something!_

_MM: No, no, not at all. It just makes sense. I understand now. What would make you feel better?_

_JH: Uh...weird question, actually. My self confidence has plummeted after that blow, so I wouldn't really know._

_MM: Would you like to go with _me _to that dance?_

_JH: ...is this out of pity for me? _

_MM: I mean...if you want it to be? I don't mind._

_JH: Well, okay then. Sure, I guess. _

_MM: How is your self confidence now?_

_JH: A little better. Sort of. Maybe. _

_MM: Pfft. You're really weird. _

_JH: Whatever._

_MM: So, yeah...I'll see you...later._

I don't think I can possibly even go near him after this.

* * *

_May's POV_

* * *

I feel absolutely guilt-ridden.

Julie must really hate me now. I made her invest time in a guy who was already taken!

"Yeah, she definitely hates me."

"Uh, who?"

I looked up and saw Drew looking at me, and only gave him an ironic glance in return. I had came home only an hour ago to find that Julie was shut in her room instead of out and about in the house, which she usually is.

She isn't crying in there, so what else could she possibly be doing?

I finally responded, "Never mind. Where is Max?"

He merely shrugged, so I sighed heavily and sunk down further in my chair.

I tried to distract myself staring at the bright lights above my head lighting up the kitchen table, but it only gave me a headache so I gave up and put my head down on the table.

This was absolutely horrible. It's like I led her on to believe that Jack liked her.

I sort of...knew how she felt.

"Okay, long story short, the guy Julie was supposed to ask out is already going to the Valentine's Day dance with someone else and it's sort of my fault!" I outburst, gripping my hair with my hands to restrain myself further.

This caught his attention. He ended up appeasing me with his blank stare at me, and I took a shaky breath.

"She - who?"

"I would tell you but I can't," I answered honestly.

And then he pulled off his weird smirk-smile thing. "It'll be fine. Julie will be fine."

"You don't understand! I am at fault for this!" I exclaimed with a sort of panicky tone in my voice.

He suddenly laid his hand over mine and I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Julie won't be mad at you, she'll only be mad at herself."

I completely believed him. It was odd, and I only stared back at him until blinking, realizing that I was staring at him and holding his hand! I diverted my focus quickly and concentrated on my feet.

He retreated soon after, gathering his messy stack of papers and folders with him.

Oh, geez. Did that really just happen and did I really just react that way?

-.-

I tentatively knocked on her door, expecting her to not answer. I mean it's not like I could blame her because I was so stupid for-

The door creaked open.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Do you-" I began.

"No, and did Jade give you the dress I bought?"

Well, this conversation was _not _going the way I thought it would be going.

"Yes..."

"Good. Because I'll be needing it."

That rendered me speechless. "Wait, but...wait..._what!"_

* * *

Oh god you guys please provide me with feedback on this one. I think it sucked. I seriously need to touch up on my writing skills.


	7. Chapter 7: Flameforest & tehsky609

**I'M BACK, WORLD. probably not for good, but at least i'm back! :D**

* * *

Julie sat alone at her desk at promptly seven am. She liked to be punctual, in her defense. Sure, no one else was in the classroom this early in the morning, but it was an opportunity for her to think. Think about things like...Max...and Jack...and other current predicaments, of course.

She was still pondering the idea of going with Max to a dance. Truth be told, she never thought of Max as more than a friend, she saw her more as "May's little brother" even though he was her age. But, she would go with him anyway, because Jack didn't like her. Julie was definitely over him anyway.

He wasn't even _that_ hot. Pssh.

Come to think of it, she had only known Jack because of Jade. She didn't even know him that well for starters. On the contrary, she knew Max quite well, from them having to spend so much time together because of their older siblings.

Ugh. She was beginning to prove that Max was the obvious better option here. Is that what she even wanted? He had obviously only asked her out of pity, which she didn't like. Julie did _not _have to be pitied. There were plenty of other guys she could go with if necessary.

While she contemplated these matters, a group of girls peered into the classroom suspiciously.

"Look, there she is!"

"Shh! You're blowing our cover!"

"So are you!"

"_All of you be quiet!_"

They silenced.

"We have to find out what exactly Drew and that slut's relationship is. If we all go together, she will be suspicious. Make no mistake, Julie is just as clever as her brother is, alright?"

"Alright."

"I'm going in!"

One petite brunette walked in silently, making a beeline for the green-headed girl sitting by herself. She gently tapped her shoulder, and Julie whirled around, pretending to be surprised and also pretending she didn't know a group of girls has been creepily staring at her from outside of the classroom. She was more observant than she looked. Such things were necessary when living with someone like Drew.

"Yes?" Julie inquired innocently. What could these girls possibly want from her? Probably something related to gossip...oh, how she loathed gossip.

"I just wanted to know..." the brunette trailed off, sitting in the desk in front of her. She made herself comfortable before locking gazes with her, obviously trying to make Julie uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Julie repeated.

"Are May and your brother...you know, dating?" she asked, careful not to break eye contact.

Julie gazed back, cool and collected as ever. "No."

"Oh, well, um...do they have anything...going on?" the brunette further questioned, desperate to get something out of her.

"Not that I know of," Julie said. _And not that it's any of your business, either, _Julie added in her head. She knew what these girls were up to and if she was hostile towards them now, she'd probably end up paying for it later.

She grinned widely and as genuinely as she could, eyes creasing. "Well, if that's it, I'm a bit busy, so I'll see you later." She waved the girl off.

The brunette girl awkwardly retreated from the girl, returning to her group of girls standing outside of the classroom.

"Well?"

"How'd it go?"

"Not well. I underestimated her. If we're going to want information, we'll have to get it in means other than direct confrontation," their leader told them gravely.

"You don't mean...!"

"Oh, I mean."

"Oh, goodness."

&.

"Dawn, give it a rest. Class is about to start in ten minutes."

"Oh, come on! This is really important!"

"Because messaging an unknown person on the internet is very important indeed."

Dawn stopped tapping on her phone to send a quick, knowing glare to May before directing her eyes back to the glowing screen in front of her. May only sighed and put her head down. She had tried to snap the blunette out of it, but she just couldn't. She just seemed determined to find out who this _Flameforest _guy was.

Misty swung her legs back and forth from the desk she was sitting on, which she only did when she was irritated, in other words, basically all the time. "Of _all _the guys she could be attracted to, she wants the one who she doesn't even know!?"

I sighed again, nodding in agreement. "It's Dawn. What do you expect? Besides, I thought she was going with Barry!"

"Nah, not after I found out who he likes. I'd rather him go with a girl he likes than me," Dawn called out absentmindedly, eyes still glued to the screen.

"So you're going to go with this _Flameforest_ person?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, if he asks me. He seems kinda sweet underneath all those layers of hardass."

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment, but it brought up memories of Drew's friend, Paul. "If that's the kind of guy you're into, I think I should set you up with Paul," I said.

"Ew, gross! Paul's a jerk, May," Misty said, swinging her leg particularly far and managing a painful nudge in my side. Oh well, another bruise to add to the collection of Misty's Wounds.

"Yeah, I agree. And he could never be _sweet__. _He doesn't ever talk, and when he does, it's an insult," Dawn said, sighing wistfully and stowing away her phone as the one minute bell rang.

"I still think you guys should totally hook up."

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

&.

Drew stared at his plum-haired friend in disbelief. He had nearly three classes with the boy, and had almost never seen him with his phone out. He never bothered to make social contact in real life, let alone his phone.

Ash also stared in disbelief. "It's like a Christmas miracle," he said in a daze.

"Yeah, except it's not Christmas...and it's not much of a miracle either," Drew added, facepalming at his friend's stupidity. Having a class with Ash first thing in the morning was a rather frustrating thing.

"Seriously, jerk, what's up? You're not actually..._talking_ to someone, are you?" Ash asked, looking over Paul's shoulder at his phone.

Paul only grunted and moved the phone away from the raven-haired boy's view, eyes still glued to the screen.

Drew almost gasped. "It's not that _tehsky609_, is it?"

Silence.

"It is! Oh man, I can't believe it, Paul's actually hitting it off with someone! I've been waiting for this day for years," Drew murmured in a mocking tone, while Ash joined in on the fun and wiped away fake tears.

"I am _not_. I don't even know her, and...is it that hard to believe I'm messaging someone?"

Drew and Ash exchanged knowing looks, and then settling to direct their gazes at him pointedly. "Yes."

Paul only sighed, sliding the mobile in his pocket as he returned to taking notes, an activity that ninety percent of the class was not taking part of, namely Ash and Drew. Drew made sure to slip in studying time at home, and Ash...well, Ash just ended up barely passing by paying attention in class.

"I'm gonna find out who it is, Paul. And then, you're going to take her to the dance," Drew said, writing out his fate for his friend, which wasn't very appreciated by him.

"When pigs fly and hell freezes over," Paul retorted grumpily, eyes still on the board.

"So what's she like?" Drew asked, ignoring the previous comment.

Paul only sighed, knowing he couldn't defeat the stubborn grass-head.

"Ooh, she sounds kinda peppy actually. And really nice and sweet!" Ash said, finally catching a glimpse of the messages when Paul had his guard down.

It only took Paul a second to push Ash's face back before returning the phone to his pocket once more, putting his head down, preparing for the onslaught of comments which would surely come from this new information.

"You're kidding!" Drew's eyes gleamed as he looked from Ash, to Paul, who's head was lying down.

"And let the torture began," Paul groaned as his friends began badgering him with questions, while his face became increasingly flushed and his humiliation instantly doubled.

"I hate you both."

&.

Finally, there came a class May and Drew shared.

Drew took a seat beside the brunette and stretched out and yawned. "It's been a long day, especially dealing with Pauly-boy."

May glanced at him and only rolled her eyes. "What trouble could Paul _possibly _be giving you," she drawled ironically.

"It's a different kind of trouble, May. He likes some girl that he doesn't even know yet, and I'm going crazy wanting to know who she is," Drew muttered, reaching his hands up to unleash the frustration. He paused however, wondering if ruining his perfect hair was worth it.

May noticed this and laughed prettily before answering, "Same with Dawn! She was messaging him like crazy all morning!"

Drew froze. "She was...messaging him...this morning?"

"Yeah, first period. Why?" May reached for her water bottle, downing most of the contents before Drew replied.

"Paul was messaging someone first period, too..."

Drew winced slightly as May began coughing on the water, but smirked, seeing her in so much shock. After she finally got over her coughing fit, she glared knives and daggers and guns at him. "Thanks for the help, Drew."

"No prob," he said, patting her back now that she was over it.

She flushed at the contact before realizing a bigger problem at hand. "So you're saying that _Paul _is the one she's been messaging? But...that's...no way!" But then again, May had described him as a bit...unpleasant.

Drew only shrugged.

"What did Paul say she was like?"

"Peppy, bright and cheerful. There's no doubting it, May. It's definitely those two," Drew calmly said, passing in his perfectly done homework to the teacher.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" May knew Drew. Although he wasn't the type to poke in other's people business, this was _Paul_. The two were friends and he'd go to great measures to help him out.

"Oh, I've got it all planned out," Drew said triumphantly.

"But you just found out it was them!" May replied, disbelieving.

"And? I'm a _genius_, May," he said, smiling at her in the way he knew she loathed.

"I hate you."

"I know."

&.

"Dawn, I think you should ask him to meet you up somewhere. Say, a restaurant?"

"Oh, no way. That's...what if he says no?"

"I'm pretty sure he wants to know what you at least look like. I say go for it."

"Fine, but if he says no, you're going to get it, May!"

"Me? Why me? Misty came up with the plan, too!"

"Ow! Okay, it was just me. _I _came up with the plan. Curse you, Drew."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

-.-

"So, Paul. Are you going to meet her yet?"

"..."

"Come on, I can't keep getting Ash to tell me what's going on! Especially now that you've hidden your phone."

"Well yes, seeing as you idiots have no respect for my private life, _Drew_, I think it's fair that I've hidden my phone."

"So. When are you guys meeting up?"

"...at a restaurant."

"Fantastic! And uh, y'know...if you want some girl tips, I'd be happy to-"

"No."

"_But-_"

"No."

"_BUT-_"

"_No._"

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

**A/N: **Agh, I'm done! Sorry I kind of left off that Julie tidbit there, but don't worry, the next chapter will focus on their ordeal. As for Dawn and Paul's date, that will be revealed in the chapter after that. ;) Tell me what you think, suggestions, compliments, critique, harsh critique, anything! I just want to know what you thought, alright? :) Thanks! See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Hell's Fines

**I'M BACK, Y'ALL...AND I PROFUSELY APOLOGIZE...ER...LET ME JUST START. THE STORY. RIGHT. YEAH. SEE YOU THERE.**

* * *

_Ding-Dong._

As soon as the doorbell sounded, Dawn stood up from her dresser and quickly checked herself in the mirror one last time, smoothing over her carefully straightened hair for any stray bits. Normally, she wouldn't have gone to this level of preparation for a simple first date, but she figured, why the heck not.

_Besides, it would kind of suck to get shown up by Fireforest, now, wouldn't it?_

The doorbell sounded again.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec!" She patted her skirt down and checked her purse for all essentials, before rushing up to the front door and opening it to the impatient person waiting.

Drew stood there, dressed rather casually in jeans, a tee, and a blue jock jacket. He looked unimpressed as ever, his expression not even changing at Dawn's admittedly jaw-dropping appearance.

"Thanks, you look great too," Dawn muttered, Drew rolling his eyes in return at the sarcasm.

"Hey, just consider yourself lucky I'm driving you." Drew stepped out of the way for Dawn to walk out, and they both began making their way to Drew's car. Dawn did not know much about cars, but she knew that a shiny red sports one was not a laughing matter.

"Well, you're the only one that can drive out of all of us," she countered easily, slipping into shotgun as Drew unlocked the car.

"Your point?" Drew asked flatly.

Out of the corner of her eye Dawn saw him adjusting the rear view mirror and she simply sighed in the knowledge that she could never win a verbal battle with the chartreuse haired boy.

"It's not _my _fault you do whatever May tells you to," Dawn teased, smirking when it provoked a reaction in him.

He glared, but didn't say a word, instead distracting himself with his current task on hand, the driving, which was considerably more important than petty side conversations, Dawn thought.

Yet, she knew he only didn't respond because he was beat.

_Heh. He's such a big wimp on the inside._

She decided not to voice that thought however, since she didn't have _that _much of a death wish.

_Oh great, me and my big mouth. This car ride won't be awkwardly silent at all. _

Predictably, the rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent, with lingering thoughts of romance on both of their minds, each a different person.

xox

"Thank you. I do appreciate it, you know." For good measure, Dawn treated him to a heart melting grin that everyone seemed to love, hoping to get some sort of reaction from the other boy.

There was a small twitch of the other boy's lips upward.

_Good enough._

"And good luck," Dawn added, stepping out of the car with her belongings, eagerly eyeing the restaurant up ahead.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" Drew asked, giving the girl a curious look.

"Yes, but you know what I'm talking about." She winked and slammed the door shut, rushing up to the front door of the restaurant and disappearing inside, leaving a flustered Drew inside his car alone.

xox

She pushed open the glass double doors and immediately felt a warm breeze blow over, and shuddered with a smile. Whoever the mystery date was, he had _great _taste. The Asian decor and atmosphere was enticing, if she did say so herself.

_This night is going to go absolutely fine. _

"Daaaawn! Yo!" Her eyes snapped open from her peaceful daze in the direction of the voice, and found herself focusing them on a certain blonde who was walking her way at that moment.

_No...it couldn't be!_

"It's me! Barry!" He grinned and patted her unceremoniously on the back, instigating a sour look on the brunette's face.

"Of all time and of all places," she muttered. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up for this night. She knew.

"So, you here for a date or something?" he asked.

_Not that it's any of your business!_

"Yes," she answered smoothly with a smile and affirming nod.

"Whoa, me too!" Barry said enthusiastically in return.

_Oh god, don't tell me..._

"Where is she?" Dawn inquired curiously, scanning the restaurant for any lone girls.

"Oh, she should be here soon," he said casually, picking at one of the buttons of his shirt. _He has a funny way of showing off._

_Wait, oh god no! This can't mean that...I'm...!_

"What's her name?" Dawn crossed her fingers. _I know I've never been too keen on religion, but God, please help me now._

"Katherine."

_THANK EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY AND ABOVE._

"Good for you!" With this new information, Dawn felt herself relax and cheer up, patting her blonde friend on the shoulder. Perhaps there was some hope for this day after all. Her date would arrive, and they would dine in piece without any of Barry's nuisance.

"You know, I was thinking...why don't we make this a double date, hmm?" Barry asked.

_I have got to stop with the whole "hope" thing. _

"Uh...I don't think that's a very good idea, Barry." Dawn began wringing her hands on her cardigan nervously. If she couldn't talk herself out of this, there would surely be hell to pay.

"Aw, why not?"

"Well...I know you're the teasing type, and I don't want to make him feel...uncomfortable..." Dawn said awkwardly, biting her lip.

"OK, fine! For you, I promise I won't tease either of you a bit." He resigned with a sigh.

"...Really?"

"Really, really."

Dawn sighed. Barry's promise to keep his mouth shut alone would not ensure the dramatic destruction of this date. Dawn could manage that on her own _just fine. _

"Oh look, she's here!"

Dawn looked up just in time to follow Barry's eyesight to a moped being pulled up outside, where a girl dressed modestly in a skirt and blouse stepped off the vehicle, pulling a helmet off of her head.

She was surprised to find a very plain, nice-looking girl.

_Of course, it is Barry. I should've expected the_ unexpected.

Dawn held baited breath as she grew impatient waiting for her own date. _Well, I guess I did get here fifteen minutes early. He's the fashionably late type, I guess? _

Her thought train crashed immediately as soon as the plain looking girl as Barry's date rushed up to her, shaking her hand feverently and showerng her questions and - what?

"Well?" the girl asked her.

Dawn drew a blank. The honey-haired girl was now looking at her expectantly as if wanting an answer, and Dawn hadn't heard a single word she had said.

"Yes?" Dawn tried.

"Fantastic!" The honey haired girl clapped her hands together and giggled almost maniacally, leaving Dawn to wonder just how inaccurate first impressions could be.

_What did I just get myself into...?_

"Katherine just wanted to know if you were cool with the double date. Thanks for agreeing, Dawn," Barry said, elbowing her with a wink as he began to make conversation with his date, leaving the blunette alone with her thoughts.

_God help me._

She didn't get much more than that before yet another surprise bombarded her when _Paul _walked inside of the double doors, decked out rather nicely in a dark button up and snug designer jeans.

_Very snug designer jeans._

Shaking herself out of the thought, she locked gazes with the other and found herself blurting, "Paul?!"

He raised an eyebrow in response and muttered, "Troublesome...?"

_Oh goodness, here we go with the nicknames._

"Whoa! What are you doing here, man?" Barry detached himself from Katherine and strutted over to Paul, giving him an enthusiastic smile.

Paul glared back as if to say _I dare you to make physical contact._

Barry clapped him on the shoulder.

_Rookie mistake, Barry. _Dawn sighed as Paul shook off the hand hastily, responding with, "None of your business."

A couple of moments passed by, and the silence began to grow awkward between the four in the waiting area of the restaurant.

"Well, what are you doing here, then?" Dawn finally said, effectively breaking the aforementioned awkward silence. At that point, Paul had given up any resolve he had to resist contact between the others, so he only sighed and prepared himself to respond.

"I'm waiting for a date, if you don't mind," Paul said while crossing his arms, trying his best not to initiate eye contact so that he would not have to extend the conversation. One line with either Dawn or Barry was enough.

"Interesting! I am, too. Where is she, hmm?" Dawn asked.

Paul didn't answer for a while, and suddenly, Barry's eyes widened like saucers and he looked back and forth between Dawn and Paul.

_Um, why is he looking at us like that...?_

"Dawn, is he...?" Barry paused as if gauging Dawn's reaction, which was lacking since she still did not understand what he was referring to.

However, she added two and two together and came up with a horrible realization. "Paul, you wouldn't happen to know a... _Flameforest, _would you?" _  
_

Paul's ears perked at this and he said, "Yes, why -" He stopped instantly when the realization hit him.

"Oh, shit."

xox

It had taken the plum-haired boy a few minutes to register all the information that had now presented itself in front of him, but he got his first and major concern out of the way.

"We speak of this to no one. Agreed?" Paul said sharply, phrasing the question as a statement, as if he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Sure." She extended a hand to shake on it, but was only met with a furrowed brow from Paul.

Dawn made a shaking motion with her hands, as if showing him how to shake hands. _Come on Paul, I knew you do the whole "I don't do friends" thing, but I didn't think it was this bad..._

He shook his head with an incredulous expression as if to say _I knew that. _He nonetheless awkwardly took her hand and shook it, pulling back hastily.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

The two turned to Barry and his date Katherine, who had chosen to chatter amongst themselves as Paul and Dawn worked their ordeal out. Dawn thought they were being surprisingly cooperative. Best not to tamper with them any further.

_Here goes what I am sure is to be an exhausting evening._

After they had all been seated, Dawn busied herself with the menu as an excuse to relax, while Paul followed suit.

_He really is good at not being good at socializing. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she began to stare at Paul curiously as he skimmed through the menu. She wishes to start conversation with him but felt hindered by Barry and Katherine's presence, unfortunately.

Sighing and deciding to giving up, she settled for staring at him when he wasn't looking.

_I guess it sounds creepy when you put it like that, but... he's interesting. __And, whether I want to believe it or not, he's Flameforest! I...I supposedly like him. _

Her phone began vibrating violently in her skirt pocket, and she burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. _Ugh, that tickles! I knew I should've turned it off...!_

"Stop," she managed to get out as she finally pressed the power button. She felt her face grow hot as she realized that she had drawn quite a bit of attention to herself in the time being. All expect for Paul, who never seemed to look her way, anyway.

Katherine leaned in from across the table and had a grin that rivalled Barry's.

_Oh god, this can't be good..._

"Oh, come on, you two! We're at a restaurant!"

Dawn and Paul exchanged looks. _What is she talking about...?_

"Can't the...touching wait until later? She had quite the laughing fit with her ticklishness there." Katherine giggled and Barry snickered, and it took the other two a moment to put two and two together before their eyes both bugged open.

"It was nothing like that!" Paul's hands were now placed on top of the table to be in full view, and Dawn found herself unconciously scooting away.

_I can't believe she would insinuate something like that! It was my phone, not...!_

Dawn immediately aimed a murderous glare across the table at Barry. _Didn't you say you wouldn't pull any stunts like this_!?

Barry raised his hands in defense and pointed to Katherine. _It's not me, it's her! _

Dawn groaned internally.

"Let's go ahead and place our orders then, shall we?" Katherine smiled wide and called a waitress over, rattling on different dishes she had decided to get.

"Yes, let's," Paul said icily.

_Well, at least we know she's perfect for Barry. That may be a bad thing, though..._

"Well, what do you want, Dawn?" Katherine asked, turning the limelight to the blunette.

She only gave a blank look in response. She hadn't had time to think about it yet, so she blurted, "I'll have whatever he's having."

"Aww!" Katherine cooed.

Dawn cringed. _Not again..._

"That is so cute! You trust him completely! You'll have to tell me more about this whole thing later." With another suggestive wink and collective groans at the expense of Dawn and Paul, the waitress left and the four had to turn to conversation again.

"So, tell me how you both met!" Katherine clasped both of her hands together and grinned again with sparkling eyes, and Dawn could've sworn Barry was holding back maniacal chuckles.

_Hah, does she mean how I met him online or how I met him in person? Because the second story isn't that romantic at all._

She turned to Paul as if to get his approval, and from the glare she received she knew there would be more hell to pay if she dared tell them about how they met online.

_Alright, fine, ya jerk._

"We met through a mutual friend. Nothing that, er...romantic...really..." Dawn paused, cringing at her lack of tact. Oh, why couldn't she have worded that better?

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, no doubt to gush over them, but Dawn interrupted.

"So, Katherine! Tell me more about yourself!"

Dawn looked over quickly Paul, who actually gave her a semi-grateful look (it was sort of a glare mixed in with a bit of a smirk, Dawn thought) for changing the topic. In return, Dawn rolled her eyes and patted his hand. He flinched at the contact however, and Dawn bit her lip and withdrew.

_Okay, so we're not at the casual physical contact stage yet. We'll get there. _

Katherine began to gush on and on about her life and family and how she met Barry, and how _adorable _she thought it was that Barry had asked her out by sending her a heart-shaped pizza (really, Barry?, Dawn had thought).

Just when Dawn was beginning to regret her own decision, the food came.

_Oh thank god. It's these moments that make up for the horrible experience I'm going through now. Or not. _

Dawn immediately started in on her food to avoid any more of Katherine's awkward questions, while Paul copied her once more.

Katherine giggled again. "You two are so alike!"

_Trust her to find the slightest hint of "romance" between us even when we're not talking..._

However, she stayed silent once she realized neither Dawn of Paul were going to respond.

"Hey, aren't you going to feed each other anything?"

_Of course she couldn't stand more than a couple moments of silence._

"F-Feed!?" Dawn spluttered. _Isn't that going a bit too far...!?_

"Yeah, sure. It's no biggie," Katherine replied. To make it a point, she nonchalantly stuck a prawn into the mouth of the boy beside her, who happily accepted and munched down.

"Want some teriyaki?" Barry asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Katherine in return chomped down on the blonde's food.

_If she actually wants us to do that..._

The two looked at them expectantly.

"Um, I...would do it, but y'see...Paul here, isn't comfortable...with that kind of stuff," she managed to explain. At this point, she was sure she had nearly bit her lip to the point of bleeding.

This provoked a reaction from Paul, however(surprisingly enough). "It's not _that_."

"Then what is it?" Dawn challenged. _Oh, he is **not **going to make me look like the squeamish one when that's what **he **_is!

"It's just that I really don't think it's a good-" Whatever brilliant excuse Paul was going to say was interrupted as Dawn's hand carefully made its way to his mouth, holding a rather inviting, juicy looking prawn.

Dawn swallowed but forced herself to go through with it, (_I am doing this to prove a point and nothing else I swear, I swear, I swear) _and popped it in, flushing when her fingers lingered too long.

It took Paul a lot of self control not to spit and promptly leave.

He did, however, look very uncomfortable as he chewed the food, especially underneath Katherine's ever so persistent watch.

He waited until Barry and Katherine slipped into their own personal chatter to turn to Dawn and mutter, "I hope you know what there's going to be hell to pay for that."

_...Can he read my mind or something!?_

Unfortunately, before Dawn could even begin to fathom a retort, she was interrupted.

A terrified scream pierced their eardrums before everything went black.

* * *

**OK blah blah this was crappily written and I was being a lazy bum alrighT ALRIGHT point out mistakes i'll fix 'em! :D critique me! ( i need it, this was atrocious ) but i wanted something to entertain you guys! hoped it was ok? :D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Night Out Cold

**A/N: xD So, I guess I don't really have an excuse this time. I've gotten into different fandoms and HAVE been publishing fanfic recently... I kind of got Writer's Block for this story is all :P But I'll continue it to the end! Please continue reading :-)**

**Keep an eye out for the paralleling situations, by the way! ;D It hopefully will get more obvious towards the end.**

**PLEASE keep reviewing and all! It's my only inspiration for continuing xD**

* * *

**Inside Out and Upside Down**

_ - A Night Out Cold -  
_

Dawn was hyperventilating.

She was blinded by the sudden darkness in the room, and everything has gone completely silent and still. Not a soul dared to whisper anything in the entire restaurant out of fear.

Of course, Dawn was a different story.

"Paul..." came a shaky whisper.

Even in the dark, Dawn swore she could hear his frown. "Now is not the time, troublesome," he whispered back.

_What the hell is going on? __If this is just a normal blackout... why is everyone so quiet?_

Then, the lights flicked back on, illuminating the room once again.

Hell went loose.

To everyone's horror, there was a figure slumped on the ground next to the table with blood staining the carpet beneath her. The gory scene was enough to get children screaming and parents rushing to the exits.

"This... can't be real..." Dawn was frozen in place, quivering and desperately holding onto the table for balance.

Barry and Katherine exchanged the same frightened looks and then looked to Dawn and Paul as if to confirm it.

"There's been a murder," Paul said grimly.

&.

May was sprawled across the living room couch, bored out of her mind. "Do you think those two are having fun on their date?"

Drew, on his stomach on the ground beneath her snorted, "If only Paul didn't run away in horror."

May threw a pillow at him. "Jerk. That's probably what _Dawn_ should've done."

"Touche." Drew continued scrolling on his laptop.

"What are you even doing?"

"I'm _tumbling_."

"...What?"

The duo shared peculiar looks, and nothing else could be said before Julie burst into the room along with Max. "You guys heard, didn't you?"

"Heard what?" Drew asked without taking his eyes off the screen. Suddenly, they widened. "A _murder_? In this town?"

May sprung up and leaned over to take a look at the screen. "No kidding! At a family restaurant, no less!"

Drew shifted uncomfortable with the close contact, but his gaze unwavering he continued, "That restaurant name looks familiar..."

May froze. "It's..."

"It is," Drew said, alarm flashing on his face as he recalled dropping Dawn off. "Call them, fast!"

Julie and Max rushed over to the scene with bated breath in anticipation of May's call. May herself fumbled with the phone while it rung endlessly.

"_Hello?"_

&.

Dawn gawked at her cellphone. Who could possibly be calling at a time like this? Paul's gaze had turned irate at the ring however, and she hastened to pick it up and respond.

"Hello?"

"_Dawn! Are you okay? We heard what happened!_"

Dawn let out a nervous laugh. "Ahaha, yeah... they're holding us as witnesses for the night, though."

_"Thank god. Sorry your date was ruined!_"

In any other circumstance, Dawn would have let it go, but she caught on to the double meaning. "You two are _so_ _dead _for that! I can't believe you knew!"

"_It was Drew's idea! ...May, it was yours, too... Fine, but peer pressure! ...Sigh."_

Cracking a smile at her friends' antics, she felt her previous anger loosen. "It's fine. I'm okay anyway, I'll be home late, but thanks for calling!"

"_Call us when you need to!"_

Dawn hung up, stuffing the cellphone back in her pocket. It was nice having friends who cared... she aimed an accusing glare at Paul, who was seated to her left.

_He hasn't said a word since everything happened. Heartless freak. Would it hurt for some comforting words? I was freaking out there_!

"Does anyone know how long we'll have to be here?" Katherine tentatively asked, grasping onto the hem of Barry's shirt.

The four had been still at the table under the command of the police along with the rest of the restaurant's patrons as witnesses. There was some talk of the victim on the grasp of survival, but only talk. Dawn was still shaken, and Paul being stone cold as usual did nothing to help.

"Probably all night," Paul answered offhandedly, leaning back into his seat as if making a point.

_Let me get this straight. I get set up on a date with my supposed crush by my friends, it turns out to be PAUL, I get humiliated, and now I'm stuck with him and Barry and **Katherine** for an entire night at a freaking crime__ scene?!_

"This is insane. This is absolutely insane. I'm going to insane." Dawn continued muttering under her breath, eyes downcast and away from Paul.

"If there was any doubt about your insanity in the first place, I'm sure there isn't now," Paul snapped.

Dawn scoffed and gave him a look of pure disbelief.

_What is his problem?_

"Look, sorry that you have to spend your oh so precious time with me, but I can assure you this will be the last." Dawn glowered before turning away, her arms crossed defiantly.

She peeked out of the corner of her eye to see a reaction from him, but was met with nothing but a stoic face.

_He is impossible._

"Oh my, is this a domestic we have here?"

Across the table, Katherine begin laughing with Barry at her side.

_Trust her to turn this situation into something romance related..._

Dawn opened her mouth to object, but Paul beat her to it. "We're just playing around."

_Playing around?! _**Playing around!?** _What's he **playing** at?_

Her mouth formed into a frown as she begin to retort, but interrupted again by a kick under the table from the same boy. Alarmed, she glanced over at him questioningly.

Quietly, he muttered, "Katherine will be at it all night if you don't play along."

Dawn's eyes widened as she was caught off guard. That was a sudden change of tune if she had ever heard one.

"Of course, _Pauly_." Dawn gave him the brightest smile she could muster and patted his shoulder affectionately.

There was no missing the flinch and the glare he aimed her way, but Dawn only smirked triumphantly.

_Hey, we're pretending to be together. That means I'm allowed to be a jerk, too._

&.

May was _really_ bored, now.

"This is awful," May whined, bursting out into a comical fit of sobs.

Drew didn't bother to glance. "It's your own fault. You've been at that same spot for more than two hours, now."

May peeked out from underneath her pillow, frowning. "Well that's because there's _nothing else to do_. If you haven't notice, it's raining outside."

When Drew didn't respond, May heaved a sigh of exasperation and returned to staring at the floor in self-pity. It was a Saturday night, and she was stuck here with absolutely _nothing_ to do.

That's when the power went out.

May screamed and latched onto the first thing she could find, which was a fistful of Drew's shirt. Dismayed, the boy tried shrugging her off but his dismay was no match for her fear.

"It's just a _power cut_, May, god." Drew rolled his eyes and gave up the futile struggle.

"Yeah, and I can't see _anything_ except for your stupid head," May retorted defensively.

"It's not _my_ fault I'm simply so alluring."

"Funny. You're a real jokester."

"Your words, not mine."

A voice from behind them coughed, "_Ahem_! If you two are done _flirting_ -"

"It was _not-" _May began defiantly, turning on the offending comment from Julie.

"Sure it wasn't. But that's besides the point, both of you get up! May, why are you sitting like that?" Julie asked, raising an eyebrow as she shined her cellphone's light on the two of them.

To her defense, it was awkward. May was lying on the couch and her head was on Drew's shoulder, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front.

They both quickly retreated and straightened out awkwardly.

Ignoring Julie's chuckling and his own wounded dignity, Drew said, "What do you _want_?"

"Well, you're bored, right? Do you want to do something besides arguing with each other all night?" Julie asked.

"Do I _ever!" _May enthusiastically beamed at her savior.

"Well, I have quite the idea..."

Julie began cackling maniacally, and May smile's faltered as she backed away suspiciously.

Drew just sighed. "That's what you get for asking..."

&.

"Okay, how about a classic game of _I Never_?"

It was an hour into the investigation, and Dawn and Paul were worn out already. Katherine was insistent on getting _something_ out of the couple, and the two were anything _but_ willing to give it.

"Why are you being such a stick in the mud, Dawn?" Barry asked, a comical pout on his face. "I mean, _Paul_ I can understand, but you?"

_Oh, god. Is Paul rubbing off on me?_

"Fine." Dawn raised her head from the table with a serious look. "Let's go."

Paul looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Who said you could speak for me, Troublesome?"

"You're not going to listen to your girlfriend?" Katherine mockingly gasped in shock. She then resorted to whispering in Barry's ear while throwing suspicious looks at the duo.

Dawn shot him a victorious smile. _You'll have to listen **now**,_ _Pauly..._

Everyone taking Paul's lack of response as a sign of agreement, Katherine offered to begin the game and explain the rules.

"We don't have shot glasses, but we can use the glasses here." The brunette paused and frowned at the glasses on the table. "Water? This won't do..."

Dawn's face contorted into one of confusion. "You mean you want to drink? We're completely underage, Katherine..."

"Nonsense! A little bit won't do any harm," she claimed, smiling innocuously and waved her hands, as if dismissing the matter. Then, she reached over and grabbed ahold of a bottle on the next table, ignoring the defiant, "Hey!"

"You weren't going to drink it anyway!" Katherine called back, bottle clutched in her hands.

"Touche," the other person said in defeat.

Katherine gleefully poured everyone a half glass before settling the bottle back down. "Okay, rules: someone says 'I never' following with something that they have done, and everyone who has done it has to down a shot!"

While Barry responded with enthusiasm, she was met with blank looks from the duo across from her.

"Okay, I guess I'll start then!" Katherine paused to think before continuing, "I've never kissed anyone."

_Of course. What was I expecting?_

Katherine downed the shot, followed by Barry and a hesitant Dawn. Finally, all gazes turned towards Paul intently, all very curious to know the infamous ice cube's answer.

"Nosy bunch," Paul commented darkly at the stares. After stretching out the silence a bit more, he reached for the drink and gulped it down in one go.

_No kidding! Paul? The ice cube?_ _How? _

Ignoring all the shocked looks, he retreated to mindlessly staring out the window, with the look that read "I'd be anywhere but here with these idiots."

_How did I ever end up **liking** this guy?_

&.

"_This_ was your brilliant idea?"

May, Drew, Max, and Julie were currently all seated on the large living room couch in various positions while a horror movie played on the television up front.

"Well... yes," Julie answered, ignoring Drew's persisting glare.

"This is what people do in rom-coms when they want the girl to scream and fall into the guy's arms," Max commented matter-of-factly.

"That would be the point," Julie replied smugly.

Max's eyes widened in alarm. "What!?"

Julie gave him a blank look. "What?"

"It's just...you...said...you...I..." Max spluttered, at a loss for words at the implication of Julie's plan.

With a raised eyebrow, Julie explained, "Do you want my brother and your sister together or not?"

Max raised a hand to his forehead. "That's what you meant..."

Julie didn't bother to spare him a glance; eyes glued to the movie. "What else did you think?"

&.

The gang back at the restaurant had gone through quite a few rounds, and it was nearing two in the morning. Needless to say, they were extremely exhausted and the alcohol wasn't helping with that.

_Whose brilliant idea - oh yeah, Katherine..._

Paul seemed to share her thoughts as Dawn caught him aiming a deathly glare Katherine's way when she wasn't looking.

"That's right, Paul, you keep glaring, I think your laser vision is going to kick in soon."

Paul displayed no reaction that gave away he heard, but obviously he did and that was enough for Dawn.

"Guys?"

They both looked up to Barry, who was hesitantly shaking Katherine's shoulder. "I think Kathy's out..."

"_Ye - _I mean yes, she can get a good night's sleep now..." Dawn said weakly, mustering up a smile.

_I'd like to take a moment and thank everything holy above. For a second, I thought you didn't exist..._

When she was met with silence, Dawn glanced back up at Barry - only to find he has conveniently fallen asleep on Katherine, judging by the soft snores being emitted from his mouth.

_I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing..._

She glanced at Paul, whose expression seemed lighter.

_A good thing?_

"Sorry about tonight..." Dawn said. Catching him in a semi-good mood was rare, and she knew better to milk it for all it was worth.

"I would say it's fine, but it's not," Paul scoffed.

"What?" Dawn's face scrunched up in annoyance.

_This is what I get for trying to apologize?!_

"I'm allergic to shrimp."

_Oh..._

"You could've _said_ so," Dawn weakly defended. Now the guilt was on _her_. Fantastic.

"You shoved it my mouth, Troublesome," Paul growled in response.

Dawn paused for a second, then laughed. "I bet I did."

_Who ever said I was mature?_

"What?" His gaze turned into one of annoyance as he caught on to her meaning. "For God's sake..."

"Anytime." Dawn smiled, a little more genuine than the last.

Paul only made an indignant noise, but it was better than the infamous death glare. Perhaps the blunette was making significant progress with him. Maybe, just maybe...

"Just don't bother me. I'm going to sleep."

_He just can't resist ruining the mood, can he?_

&.

May's head landed mysteriously on Drew's shoulder, while Julie and Max high-fived in success.

&.

Dawn was slumped against Paul's lying figure, while Katherine and Barry exchanged a victorious fist-bump.


End file.
